Wanna Hang Out?
by FormerlyKnownasStrangely
Summary: A gift to "Life Before Twins" readers. Zell wants to hang out with Leon, but Leon's not home. Turns out someone else wouldn't mind getting to know the blonde better. VincentxZellxLeon


FomerlyknownasStrangely: Hello, Strangers! Do to my inability to update in an organized way I have decided to treat the followers of "Life Before Twins" to thank you for being patient with me and the story :) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy charters.

**WARNING: MEGA-ADULT MATERIAL! NOT KID STUFF! HARD YAOI~THREESOME (with minors)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I REPEAT! THIS IS SOME DIRTY STUFF GUYS, DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT LATER! YAOI-ALERT! SUPER MEGA ADULT MATERIAL!**

"Leon are you home!"

Zell shouted at the door of the Highwind home. It was an impromptu visit. he was bored and it seemed everyone he spoke with was busy for some reason. However he couldn't recall even calling anyone.

He shrugged, pounding on the door for the fifth time now, "Yo Leonhart! You in there?"

"Is there something I could help you with, hun?"

Zell turned to see Vincent on the ground beside him catering to a patch of flowers he had never noticed from his past visits.

He wore a large over sized sun hat, a small rose bouquet bundled at the left side as a sky blue ribbon wrapped around and spilling over the brim. It was the most exposed Zell had ever seen. A pair of hot red shorts and a black tank covered his lean pale body, a smile completed the look as red eyes gazed fondly at the young boy.

"Oh, Vincent. Sorry I didn't see you there, is Leon home?"

"Oh I am afraid not, sweetie. He went out a little while ago with that boyfriend of his."

Zell nodded. Well this was a bum trip, now what will he do?

"Alright then, thanks anyway I guess." Zell turned to leave, perhaps go ensure that all his friends truly were busy for the day, he was halted by the soft hands of Vincent.

"Do you have to leave so soon? We only met once and it was such a quick introduction I never had a chance to truly know you. Would you mind chatting with me Zell."

His eyes were so deep and red, they glittered under the shade of his large straw hat like two red rubies.

It would have been a crime to say no.

Zell had no problem talking to people.

He was rather sociable; speaking to almost to everyone and anyone who was in range. After all, that was how he met Leon. But when it came to the teen's guardian he got cold feet.

His mouth always became dry with cotton mouth and he couldn't stop the constant shakes and sweat that dripped from his body.

The guy made him nervous.

He was beautiful, breathtaking and radiant.

Zell never engaged with long conversation with any substantially beautiful person weather it was man or woman.

This would be a challenge.

"So, Zell why did you want to see Leon if you don't mind me asking?"

"O-Oh no, I just want t-to hang out."

The two sat at the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Each residing on either side of the marble top. Vincent frowned a little sinking into the palms of his hands, "Hang out, huh? Why don't you ever want to hang out with me?"

Zell jumped at the odd statement.

Where that come from?

And why was he looking at him like that? Big saucer eyes peeking from underneath that hat again. Lips slightly jutting from their usually deadline position.

"Uhhh, I don't know I guess I never thought you would wanna hang with me."

Vincent placed his hand on Zell's sweaty pair, the boy looked up with slight confusion at the cat like grin on the other's face. This was not normal...what was going on?

"Of course Zell. I want to learn more about you. You seem so...interesting."

"R-Really?"

Vincent nodded removing his hat so the rest of his wondrous face could be seen, "Your name is German right, Dincht?"

Zell could only nod at the breathtaking man, watching as the sweat slowly slid down his bear collarbone into the glorious unknown wonders of his tank top.

"Ich bin geil. Möchten Sie genießen mein Loch?" The older man questioned, mouth spreading into a wider smile at the confused gaze the younger male was displaying. He blushed, "I'm sorry I don't actually know the language well."

Vincent gave a light womanly laugh, "Oh? That's a shame. Perhaps I can teach you sometime..."

Vincent left his seat to slink his way over to the teens, his nose practically touching the others as his bottom found a home on Zell's stirring groin. Blue eyes avoided the red orbs that continued to stare him in the face as a soft hand stroked the side of his face, tracing the scarred color of his tribal tattoo.

"Uh, Vincent...what are you doing?"

"I'm about to teach you German, neh."

Vincent began a steady rocking motion, grinding into the teenager's stirring arousal while his lips gently climbed up and down his neck.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

How was getting him hot and horny going to teach him German?

Not to mention, _why_ was he getting him hot and horny? None of this made sense!

"V-Vincent, stop. You shouldn't be doing this, I mean Cid."

The man stopped his ministrations, removing his head from the boy's blushing column to face him.

"I'm a grown man Zell. I've been with plenty of willing men in my day and no husband of mine is going to interfere with what I want to do. I want to do this Zell, now I'm going to teach you a few phrases. You can only use these phrases, no other, understand?"

The boy nodded dumbly once more, watching Vincent eagerly for the lesson he would never forget. "Alright now repeat: härtere."

"Hartere?"

"Good. Schneller.

"Snellar?"

"No, no, no scheller. Here," Lightly squeezing the boys cheeks Vincent molded the boys lips into the a pursed shape, "try it like this."

"Schneller?" he mumbled.

It was something so expected it was unexpected to the teen.

Vincent's lips making contact with his own. They were as soft as he had always imagined, and twice as sweet. The intoxicating kiss left him breathless and more uncomfortable than before.

"Good boy. Now, let's put you're vocabulary into effect shall we?" Slowly Vincent made his way in between Zell's legs, unzipping and whipping out his bothered erection. The open air planting unwanted kisses along his hot moist shaft.

Zell blushed at the small chuckle, "I would not have guessed you would have gone as far as getting your dick tattooed as well. Did it hurt?" He softly touched the ebony design that scaled the red pulsing organ.

The blonde turned a darker shade of red, "A little..."

"Awww, let mama kiss it and make it all better." He purred planting sweet kisses covering the entirety of the length sending shivers up Zell's spine.

Once his 'booboos' were taken care of, Zell watched in shock as the adult man descended on his dick, mouth rocking back and forth along the powerful hardened organ.

He didn't moan, he whimpered. Like a hurt puppy or a child who was

This was unbelievable!

It was everything he had hoped for. To get a blow job from an older being was one thing but to get it from someone who was an ex-porn star and maybe three times older than he was and still a fox: that was unheard of.

"Ah, God Vincent...ah, go faster please..."

Vincent ignored the request continuing his steady rhythm, his eyes looking up, singing for the other to remember his instructions.

But fuck, he didn't even know what those words meant! He'll just have to guess...

"Ffff, ah, Ha- härtere!"

Vincent's pace did not increase but his lips did clasp tighter around his dick, sinking further and further down his throat in a drawn-out descent. Zell gasped grasping the chair handles with tremendous vigor.

Vincent took the length in his hands pumping it gently, "Someone's learning, neh?" He looked up at the blonde smiling as he licked up from the sack to the tip collecting all the pre-cum that had perspired. The action made Zell shiver and groan watching the package return in between Vincent's lips.

"Schneller, Vincent...ah schneller"

Black hair shook as Vincent's speed finally increased, head bobbing ferociously along Zell's cock. Zell almost crushed the adult head between his thighs at the pressure building threatening to spill over.

"Mmm does it feel good mein hübsches haustier?"

Vincent nipped at the foreskin around the head stretching the skin as far as he could before pleasure turned to discomfort, his actions becoming much more needy and aggressive at Zell's actions became more dramatic.

"Ja...Vincent...please..saugen sie meinen sack, bitte..."

When did Zell learn that phrase?

Vincent definitely didn't mention it but the older man obliged, juggling the neglected sack, his tongue lacing them in sticky saliva before popping his left ball into his mouth, sucking it like a child on a tit.

His hand continued to work the drenched member the wet sounds echoing in Zell's head. Finger teasing it's head giving special attention to the small opening. Nail dipping in stretching ever so slightly.

Every touch and tease only drove Zell's fever higher, sweat collected at his brow eyes peering down at the working man who gazed up innocently.

Vincent switched the testicle out for the other giving it identical treatment. Zell's mind was racing he couldn't understand what was going on or why but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was-

"Coming! Vincent I'm coming!"

Vincent opened his mouth wide awaiting the sweet nectar he knew was coming.

In a rush all Zell's contents erupted from his penis cum splattered across Vincent's face, rivulets dripped from his mouth streaming down into his loose tank top.

It was a lot. A lot more than what Zell knew he could produce. Perhaps it was the excitement that had built up over time, the spontaneous energy transpired during their sexual play.

Whatever it was it was sexy, seeing his dark angel covered in his hot white essence. Eyes half lidded, panting like a cat in heat as sweat twinkled off his brow, the sight was purely erotic.

His dick was already hard again.

Vincent chuckled at the saluting member, kissing the tip that twitch at the interaction leaving behind a thick trail of left over cum on his lips that he was happy to lick clean in front of the sedated blonde.

"You aren't done with me yet are you, neh? I wanna play some more..."

Zell allowed the man to drag him to he and Cid's master bedroom upstairs, his penis out and bobbing as he walked.

Walking into the room the first thing Zell was greeted with was a completely naked Vincent. His lean body flawless and clean, sat on the bed his husband occupied with him. Legs spread eagle a smile on his lips and mischief in his eyes.

"How did you-?"

"Come here my hübsches haustier...I want you to fuck me. Like the whore I once was."

Zell obeyed allowing the man to remove his shirt and pre-opened trousers leaving him as naked and exposed as he. Vincent petted and licked his muscles, his tongue falling into the contours following the paths all across his body.

"Fuck Vincent..."

"Neh, neh! Touch me too." Vincent piped guiding the teen's hands all across his body.

It was soft like a fleece teddy bear that you'd snuggle for the first time. He gave a soft hum of approval reclining back to let Zell have free range of his body.

Curious fingertips turned into long fingers soon replaced by adventurous hands groping his pectorals and thighs. Moaning in accordance Zell began to fell bold kissing the body all over in sloppy wet kisses, indulging in the yowls of appreciation and writhing of his body his lips found the center of his sexual endeavors.

"Yes Zell, stick it in, neh. Fill me up with your hot sticky cum."

"S,shouldn't you be prepared first?"

Another chuckled, "I've had more than enough experience lovely. Just drive it home."

Lifting his legs over his shoulder Zell pulled Vincent's hips toward his erect penis, lining it up, and plunging in with one fluid motion. Both gave an enthused moan, one of the feeling of fullness, the other of the sensation of heat and constriction.

Vincent gave the teen no time to truly experience the incredible ecstasy, rocking his hips to began his sought after fucking. The muscle ring ran over ever ridge of Zell's organ, sending electric signal throughout the entirety of his body and brain.

He wasn't sure if _he _was experienced enough for this.

Wanting to keep up with the demand his elder was throwing at him, Zell decided to scrap his idea of starting slow instead he moved his hips as quickly, indulging in the cries for more and bliss from the man beneath him.

"Ah! Zell~mmm! More! More! More! Fuck me more Zell!"

The bed rocked and mattress wheezed, whining at the tremendous play the two we're active in. There was so much noise in the room, the combination of Vincent's screams and rusty bed springs, Zell feared someone would hear what the two were doing.

The adultery they were committing.

"Hey, Vincent you have to keep you're voice down." Zell warned pausing a moment as the older man sat up,"How can I, neh. When you're cock feels so good in my hungry pussy?"

His tongue found his way into the teens, swirling about tasting the new foreign craven. Zell could only moan at the talented muscle joining the scandalous play. Teeth nipped and lips sucked recreating their own sexual adventure in one another's mouths.

Drool spilled past lips landing in a splat on bear muscle.

Vincent licked his lips when he finished the kiss pushing Zell onto his back regaining full control of the situation. He grind and rocked and slammed his hips down on the hardened organ, his ass making repeated contact with his sack that bounced about from the force he rode him with.

The wooden frame that supported the bed literally hopped and slid about the bedroom with every powerful drop Vincent delivered. Noise escalating with the new addition of thuds joining the symphony of springs and wails erupting from the room.

Zell could feel pressure building within the deep pits of his stomach. Orgasm fast approaching.

Blushing he took hold of working hips helping accelerate his climax by assisting the other's frantic pace and force.

Vincent howled at that added force that drove the cock deeper and deeper into his hole, nailing the special bundle of nerves."Ah! Ah! Yes! Zell! Fuck me haaaaarder!"

The blonde cried out with the elder as his orgasm finally surfaced, loads and loads of his hot semen raced through his tunnel filling the greedy hole it was submerged in. Vincent cried out his own release as the fluid filled his bowels to the brim, leaking out and clinging to pale bottom that continued to buck.

Rivulets of cum covered Zell's chest and abdomen a few small splatters making it as far as his chin.

The two took in the after glow breathing heavy while gazing into one another's eyes. Zell grinned, he was so glad Leon wasn't home today.

"Neh? What are you two doing!"

Zell jumped up at the sudden intrusion attempting to cover he and Vincent's shame! "Leon, you shouldn't just barge in like that. It's not polite."

Leon blushed looking away from the site, "I heard a shout...I got worried but I see it's just my best friend and my guardian fucking on my father's bed."

"Leon! Please, I-I can explain!"

The last thing Zell wanted was to make Leon upset, he was his best friend after all. This was bad, very bad. Everything Leon had said was true! He was such an idiot, talk about a home wrecker!

"Neh, neh Leon don't look so upset, you're frightening Papa Zell."

Vincent approached the outraged freshman glory exposed and buttocks dripping discharge. The brooding man definitely had a head over the teen who looked up to him with a sneer, "Don't call him that! He's no 'Papa' of mine!"

"Neh, what's with your 'tude? If you want to join us you must behave." Gray sphere's shot a dangerous gaze at his parental, scanning slowly to the confused and nude Zell.

Vincent closed the distance between he and his adopted child, hands grasping the tight bottom clothed in his infamous leather pants. Crotches pressing. Faces close.

The stain on Leon's feature only brightened at the close contact.

"Neh...looks like someone is more excited than they lead on. Neh? Leon-chan...?" he purred kissing the boy's temple. Leon did not resist, rather he encouraged the elder's advances, allowing lips soaking his body in kisses hands groping, his eyes never leaving Zell's stunned face.

Waiting, hoping for some form of interest.

It was not long before Leon too was stripped of all clothing standing naked before the awestruck friend. His entire body blushing a unnatural red.

"There now isn't that better?"

Zell scooted back toward the headboard as the newcomer and elder approached. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he'd be damned if he objected. After all, that's how he scored with Vincent, by not questioning the bizarre events transpiring.

"Papa Zell, Leon's told me how badly he's wanted to fuck around with you. For you to teach how to really love a man."

"Wha? Leon don't you sorta have Cloud for that?"

Leon frowned, "Cloud is okay but...I've always wondered what it would be like if you'd fuck me. I've heard rumors...that you're dick is much bigger than Clouds and when you fuck you leave people wanting more."

Zell blushed at the curious eyes gazing at his stirring penis. Vincent nudged his son's face toward the sight, "Neh, neh go on...get him hard to get things going."

Doing as instructed Leon dipped down licking at the sticky residue left over from the previous fucking. He was like a small little lion, a cub lapping at a twinkling creek, the way his small pink tongue cleaned the defiled member arousing the blood to lift up and stiffen.

Zell lay back moaning and bucking into his face, watching with pleasure as his dark angel came to help the younger boy. Double action. Two guys now licked and sucked his dick, drenching and mixing each other's saliva, as tongues overlapped and lips were suckled.

While one sucked on his sack the other swallowed his dick to the hilt, in vice versa, occasionally the two would kiss at the head allowing the tip to be a third wheel in the make out session.

Once coated and sticky the duo crawled up to Zell conducting the same treatment with him. Grinding genitalia into his sides while his hands rested on either buttock. Leon was the first to leave bruised lips straddling his lap, lining his bottom with his dick sinking down until it was completely devoured.

"mmm! Papa, please teach my pussy what Cloud couldn't."

Wherever this Papa biz came from Zell wasn't sure but what he did know was that it was sexy as hell and he wasn't going to stop them.

Grabbing a firm grip on tan hips Zell began bouncing the teen on to his engorged member, reveling in the cries of pleasure and bliss resonating from his throat. Vincent lounged with the blonde rubbing his pectorals smiling at the inexperienced teens yells.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmmm! Oh! Ah! Pa-pa! Ah! So! Good!"

Leon found him self on his back being rammed by the blonde adonis above him, his hole screaming out in hot pleasure! He'd never known sex this good, sex this fast, so hard. So pleasurable.

The two fucked in multiple positions in multiple locations, from the bed to the nightstand to the windowsill before coming in a hot rush on the bed. Still sedated from the passionate session he had with his friend Zell got no break when Vincent came back to ride him a second time using his propped knees as leverage.

It wasn't long before Zell had him on his hands legs spread wide as he plowed into him like a jackhammer.

Nothing could be better than this.

Everything was so perfect, like a...

"The fuck you doing with my wife!"

Color completely drained from Zell's face at the sudden arrival of Cid, red and raging.

Blue eyes scanned his bedroom, not only to find the place a mess, (lamp shattered, chair and stand knocked over), he found his wife impaled by another man with his on at his side kissing him.

"W-wait I can explain!"

But there was not time to utter one excuse, once the shotgun came out and the trigger was pulled.

BANG!

"AAAAAAH!"

Zell awoke in cold sweat dripping down his flushed face. He grabbed his face to ensure all necessaries were still intact, the gun shot still ringing in his ears from that horrifying dream.

That's right it was just a dream.

Vincent and Leon begging for his cock and seed over and over again.

Wait...he wasn't gay! The fuck was he dreaming shit like that for?

Various hentai comics covered him like a blanket all opened to various pages, displaying woman (and some men) in compromising positions screaming and begging for hard hot sex.

He sighed looked down to find his sheets and boxers soaked.

Dammit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FS: Yeah...that's my thank you for all the reviews and patience guys :3 Sorry if it was a little dirty or maybe not dirty enough? Anyway I hope you liked it and that's again for sticking by me, (Wuv you 3). For more smut like this, be on the look out for updates from FomerlyknownasStrangely account :)

Please Review~FormerlyknownasStrangely3


End file.
